


『风』KA 短篇 ⭕18+警告

by nineminutes



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SOTUS:
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineminutes/pseuds/nineminutes
Summary: (LOFTER千粉福利and微博两千粉福利谢谢每一个人的支持!)





	『风』KA 短篇 ⭕18+警告

**Author's Note:**

> (LOFTER千粉福利and微博两千粉福利  
谢谢每一个人的支持!)

.  
“P'Arthit，今天是我生日———”  
一大早，Arthit就被自己身边那个黏黏糊糊，使劲凑过来抱住自己的人给弄醒了。  
“我这次拿了好成绩，学长的实习也放假了，这个周末.....可以去我想去的地方吗？”  
.  
.  
Arthit昨晚收拾东西的时候，恰好在柜子深处找到了自己小时候的相册。  
那是从周岁，幼儿园开始一直到高中毕业为止的小Arthit，白白圆圆的，小脸上一双大眼睛眨呀眨，手脚都肉乎乎的 ，实在是可爱的不行。  
Kongphop一把就从自己害羞的学长那里抢来相册死死抱住，就像拿着什么至宝一样，说什么也不再还给他了。  
“那是我没有见过的P'Arthit!要是我能早一点遇到你该多好————”  
“我一想到P'Arthit的初高中时期我没有在你身边，我就真的好后悔和嫉妒，我好想在学长的生命里多存在一段时间啊——”  
然后Kongphop就展开了撒泼打滚委屈巴巴模式，直到把他磨得没办法，只得暂时把相册放到他那里保管。  
结果没想到半夜的时候对方还在翻，而且两眼冒光津津乐道，没来由的就让自己打了个寒颤。  
.  
.  
“我记得P'Arthit的衣柜里————是不是还留着大一的校服啊？”  
.  
.  
Kongphop手脚并用的在床上从后面缠住Arthit，扬起眉毛对着那人耳朵说了句什么，就看到Arthit一瞬间红了耳根，接着暴躁的踢开对方，把自己更深的裹进了被子卷里。  
Kongphop则是一脸满足的揉了揉自己被踢痛的膝盖，爬下床大摇大摆的走去了衣柜旁边。  
.  
.  
.  
“今天是我的生日，你就听我一次吧P'Arthit，我真的很想带你来这个地方。”  
Kongphop小心翼翼的牵着带了眼罩的Arthit一步一步走上台阶，而后推开大门。  
.  
.  
一摘掉眼罩，Arthit便发现他被带到了一年生和教头第一次见面的那个礼堂。  
他再一转头，却看到Kongphop穿着大三教头的红色工程服笑眯眯的看着自己，随后缓慢的举起双手间拿着的透明袋子————  
那是被Arthit放在衣柜底层的，他大一新生时穿的衬衫，西裤和领带。  
.  
Kongphop伸手关掉了门口的灯。  
.  
.  
Arthit下意识的后退一步，后背抵住墙面，在看到Kongphop轻笑的嘴角和逐渐聚焦的瞳孔时瞬间就明白了对方早上在自己耳边的话。  
.  
“P'Arthit，我想做你的初恋。”  
.  
.  
.  
“Kongphop......你要做什么.....”  
Arthit沉下声音，警告式的推着对方凑上来的胸膛，躲避他鼻息间炙热的呼吸“这可是在学校————”  
“学长，给我生日礼物吧。”  
“穿上它。”  
.  
Arthit觉得脑子里嗡的一声，四目相接，对方十分熟悉的脸在专注的，热切的看着他，眼神沉沦又压抑着狂热。  
.  
他闭上眼睛不知道该怎么回应，不由自主的伸出舌尖舔着自己的唇，然后就被他推到礼堂侧边幕布拐角的通道里吻住。  
"放心，这里没有监控也没有人。"  
喉结被含住，舌尖经过的地方都起了火，Arthit只能闭紧眼，任由不安却甘愿沉溺的思想慢慢平静。  
.  
Kongphop突然停下了。  
.  
Arthit好不容易睁开眼，却看到他大海一样的眼神，但以往一直起伏着的波涛已经消失不见，只剩下阳光照耀的明亮的蓝。  
蓝色。  
感情都藏在里面，同时也露在外面。  
毫无保留。没有迟疑没有疑惑，从最初到最后都完完全全的执迷与自己。  
Kongphop给自己的感觉，一直都是这样的。  
.  
.  
“我想要学长，长久的属于我。”  
“同你在一起的这段时间，我才发现原来上天真的在厚待我。顺利的学习生活，良好的家庭环境，还有第一次就是最后的爱。”  
“P'Arthit......我会是你的最后一次恋爱吗？”  
.  
.  
Kongphop真的很擅长让他毫无办法。  
.  
再后来，他被拉到后台房间休息室里，手中被塞了自己的校服。  
“我只是想，看看那时候你的样子。”  
.  
......信你才怪。  
.  
.  
那时的衬衫穿起来有些小了，Arthit觉得肩膀被箍的难受，衬衫长度也太短，只要抬起胳膊便能感觉到一丝凉气渗入，让他不适的将下摆掖进西裤里，接着又系紧了领带。  
“P'Arthit————”  
Kongphop推门进来，正好撞见有些局促的整理着刘海，宛如时光倒流一样回归的他怀念的大学时光，他的学长作为新生时的样子。  
.  
身高和身形的增长让他其实有那么一点点与校服显得突兀，可当他抬起头用那双泛着水汽的，有些害羞而紧张的眼睛望向你的时候，Kongphop几乎停止了呼吸。  
他顿了一下，随后饶有趣味的靠在门框上，懒洋洋的眯着眼睛盯着对方一个劲的看，垂在身体左侧的手指有规律的敲打着裤线，神情像是在思考着什么。  
“P'Arthit。”  
“我说什么愿望，你都会满足我吗？”  
.  
.  
.  
Arthit被Kongphop拽着领带摁到窗前的时候才觉得不对。对方的手缓缓由他的侧脸滑至下巴，接着落到他系的端正的领结上。  
“对于我来说除了P'Arthit，世上其他的人，都是别人。”  
.  
在Kongphop眼里，Arthit的一切都极度好看。微微紧张而颤抖的睫毛，上挑的眉，柔和的眼，气呼呼而微微翕动的鼻尖，咬着的下唇，抽动的喉结……当然还有——  
他属于自己的全部。  
Kongphop伸出手把Arthit轻轻搂进怀里，嘴唇在他小巧圆润的耳垂边摩挲  
“学长，现在这里没人。”  
.  
他的声音低沉而醉人，带着一丝哄骗又宠溺一样的语气，温柔环绕在Arthit的耳边。  
Kongphop修长柔软的手指缠住Arthit的腰，接而覆上他的大腿内侧。  
被熟悉的暖流刺激着，Arthit的头脑一片混沌，微微喘息起来，他以为自己会很抗拒，但原来他并不了解自己的身体，接受着Kongphop炙热的爱抚，他的大脑几乎像着了火一样迅速溶化。  
“在这里不行.....你要生日礼物，回家再给你————”  
这是他能给他的最后妥协。  
他的爱人一直都像孩子一样，时时刻刻粘着自己想要拥有自己，即使与他在一起这么久了，Arthit也还是真的无法习惯。  
.  
“是吗？”Kongphop仔细地打量着他。他又靠近了一点，视线由上至下，缓缓扫过Arthit系的很漂亮的领带，柔软的脖颈，平坦的胸膛，白净纤细的腰，视线延着小腹优美的起伏，最后停留在皮带的下方。  
不出所料，象征着一年级的制服裁剪得当，完全把他的宽肩窄臀勾勒出来，带着银扣的皮带描出苗条的腰线和漂亮的腿型。  
.  
Arthit的呼吸进一步紊乱，他光是这样被他看着，身体居然已经开始泛起难以抑制的麻痹感。  
.  
还没到日落时分，室内即使拉着窗帘也透着白日天光，即使他知道这里放假期间一个人都没有，身后的门也锁了，可他还是——  
Arthit的手指紧紧握住Kongphop试图伸进他衬衫的手，低声威胁  
“Kongphop！我最后警告你一次!”  
.  
然而，他的小爱人向来在这种地方一直是吃软不吃硬，他的鼻尖贴着Arthit擦过，不置可否的轻声微笑一下便蹲了下来，手指落在对方的皮带搭扣上。  
.  
在礼堂的时候他就想这么做了。  
不对，或者说是在相册中看到Arthit以前干净可爱的模样之后，想到他同自己错过的，还未相遇的那些时间，他就想在这个地方，在他的过去留下自己的印记了。  
.  
在曾经有他们大学四年记忆的教官休息室，他把Arthit压在柔软的沙发上，用掌心轻柔的抚摸对方的头发。  
“我爱你。”  
.  
.  
.  
休息室内的沙发剧烈颤抖了一下，要不是下面还有支撑，Arthit恐怕控制不住要把它压碎了。他第一次觉得这套新生服羞耻的过分，更别说Kongphop还故意穿着深红色的工程服，这是就好像，就好像————  
他们颠倒了位置，大一新生的自己此刻正被教头压在身底下吻遍全身，感受对方鼻息间喷洒的热气，臀部被对方紧紧握着，滚烫的血液被迫不住得涌向下半身。  
.  
“Arthit。”  
对方突然不带敬语的喊自己名字，这让他瞬间愤怒起来，但更多的却是满溢上来的害羞和不堪。  
他瞪起眼睛不可置信的看着Kongphop，然而对方似乎并没觉得这有什么过分的，他只是眼神越来越深，喉结缓慢的滚动起来将Arthit一把拉近，双手将他的大腿分开圈在自己腰侧，轻声细语道  
“别想走。”  
“一直待在我身边吧。”  
.  
.  
空调，墙壁，天花板，桌上的纸张被风吹起，沙发不断摩擦地面，交合的滋滋水声，窗帘被掀起落下，不知何时流下的汗滴，他的身后一片湿黏，头脑混沌的在对方的前后夹击里近乎失控的喘息着。  
“坐下来。”Kongphop的声音充满了教头的威严，他仿佛正被对方全权控制，柔软的地方被坚挺的顶端撑开，下身酸楚被撑满的感觉令他紧紧咬住了唇。  
这个体位他能清楚的看到Kongphop的状态，红色工程服挂了一半在肩膀，衬衣一丝不苟贴在胸前，却被汗水浸得透明更显性感，眼角有着些微的发红，炽热的呼吸渴求而带着急迫，睫毛垂出一片阴影，尽是面对他一人的情动与欲望。  
.  
Arthit无意识地就绞紧了体内的温度，随即更深的感受到它的形状和探入的热量。  
Kongphop低吼了一声，闭起来的眼睛勉强张开，神情像头被欺负的小狼  
“P'Arthit.....是因为在这里吗？你好敏感。”  
.  
Arthit被他一个深顶，小腹肌肉颤抖着缩紧，他感觉自己从被弄得无力反抗，手指深深嵌入Kongphop发丝深处，想推开却又被他更努力的埋进自己身体。  
“呜————Kong——”  
他终于受不住的发出了呻吟声，上半身晃晃荡荡落不住脚，手足无措地随着他的动作颠簸，眼前一片模糊，高度紧张的快感尽数集中在体内，每次用力坐下去都像是又进入了几分，将自己肠道内壁每一寸都滚烫碾平，完完全全的被对方掌控。  
“等下。。。。。我。。。。。”  
.  
Kongphop发现了他被撞到敏感点后的挣扎，他淡淡的哼了一声便微微直起腰改为紧抱住对方的姿势,将Arthit的手臂锁着弯到身后，再用衬衫简单的缠好。他绕到他胸前的手指捏住那已经红透了的乳尖，丝毫没有停止的意思。  
“Kongphop————”  
Arthit被撞的一抖，浑身上下都战栗起来，性器弹跳着哆嗦了一下，顶住对方的腹部滑下一片湿黏。  
.  
“P'Arthit可要看好了，现在穿着校服的可是你，要是在一年级时就遇到学长的话，我肯定早就对你做过这样的事了————”  
“所以学长要帮我，把那些错过的都补回来。”  
.  
“什么......”Arthit扬起脖颈，好半天才忍住了那声呻吟，衬衫全部被汗水浸湿，更衬得他的脸潮红难堪。  
.  
下一秒，他就被转了个身从后面勾住双膝分开，以大开双腿的姿势向后坐在Kongphop的身上，体内的性器被吞到更深，几乎要将他捅穿。  
“唔嗯————”  
战栗的甬道被反复折磨让他又酥麻又舒爽，已经分不清自己是什么状态，只能感觉到身后拥抱着自己的人带着强烈的占有欲横冲直撞，几乎有点失控的趋势。  
.  
“是我的.......I—Aoon.....”  
他声音暗哑，又被刻意压低，听起来含含糊糊。Arthit抓住他的肩膀，聚积在眼角的泪水不堪重负的滑落，有片刻时间处于临近崩溃的状态，他只想叫Kongphop先退出去，或者慢一点，哪怕一点也行。  
Kongphop灼热的呼吸喷洒在颈侧，又讨好似的凑到他耳边含住他的耳垂，然后用带着几分哀求的声音说:“对不起，学长......可我实在是忍不住.....”  
.  
钉在他体内的炙热又缓缓推进，借势开始又深又重的抽插，他实在难以继续克制了——紧紧缠缚着他炙热的内壁配合着主人的呼吸而颤抖，收缩，缠绕，舒爽感让他整个头脑都剧烈的跳动着。  
Arthit无可奈何的感觉到自己被激得又兴奋起来，这次带着一丝微微的痛感，让他挣扎着无处可逃。  
“停下————不行————”  
.  
快感逐步攀升，配合着Kongphop在自己身前上下滑动的手指，Arthit不由自主地开始摆动腰部，Kongphop紧跟着发出一声长长的呻吟，吻他和套弄他的力道同时急迫起来。  
Arthit被体内的热流弄得无法自持，强烈的快感让他不由自主搂紧对方，沉重的呻吟和不规则的喘息都交织在一起。  
他闷哼一声，身体开始微微地抽搐，手指也在Kongphop后背上划出好几道红痕，脖颈高高的扬起，最终被他挑着下巴接吻，直到全部的颤抖和呼吸尽数揉进对方的身体。  
.  
.  
.  
看着那个仅仅因为自己的存在就洋溢着满心幸福的人，Arthit稳定了自己的心绪，深呼一口气，不由自主的露出一个浅浅微笑，配着倦怠而满足的神情凑上来吻他。  
他松开手从沙发上缓缓坐起，胸膛还在剧烈起伏着，漂亮的大腿上附着和滑落的液体没来由的让Kongphop口干舌燥。  
.  
他收拾自己的过程中Kongphop一直靠在沙发背上盯着他，似乎有些担心，又有点不知所措。  
.  
.  
而当Arthit穿回自己的衣服，拿着那件沾满彼此味道的新生服转过身时，Kongphop瞬间屏住了呼吸。  
“学长.......我.......”  
.  
“玩够了？”  
“生日礼物怎么样？”  
.  
Kongphop有些毛躁的站起身，尝试凑过去吻他，却被Arthit先一步捏住了小臂。  
“学长和学弟的游戏.......我也是够大方的被你骗过来了哈.......”  
.  
.  
.  
“可是———我好满足。”Kongphop的突然开口让Arthit一瞬间怔住了。  
“我以前好像从来没有这么开心过。”  
“自从遇到P'Arthit以后，我想到你，心中瞬间便涌起这样充满爱意的情绪，我从来没有觉得什么人这么温暖又可爱，我也从来没有想过，我会这么爱一个人。”  
.  
同Arthit还未曾相遇的那些日子，在他的记忆里是模糊的，混乱的，而后来的时光里，他的热烈，执着，温柔，坦荡，可靠——他是自己的初恋，犹如海风一样毫不费力的，平和而有力地包容覆盖自己，抚去他心里的全部阴霾。  
.  
“我要感谢我的出生，让我能遇见你，爱上你。”  
.  
.  
Arthit被他噎住了，半天也接不上一句话。  
他有时候真的不太懂对面人的想法，似乎自己总是那个慢一拍的人，似乎那些原本形成和固定自己界限的东西总是会在年下学弟的耍赖和蒙混过关里就这么演变为更深的爱意。  
.  
.  
“......就这一次。”  
“看在你生日的份上，就当是给你的奖励。”  
.  
“那下一次————”  
.  
“没有下一次了!你个大变态!”  
Arthit红着脸环视四周，再度确认了自己在呆了四年的教官休息室被自己的学弟上了的情况——  
“我完全是疯了才会信你的话穿上这身衣服!现在好了，我还有什么脸面再回到这——”  
.  
“就是要P'Arthit在每个关于校园的记忆里都有我。”  
“都是我的。”  
.  
.  
Arthit终于没有办法再对这样的Kongphop继续保持沉稳，那一刻在他心里涌起的，是Kongphop曾经带给自己的全部——他让自己知道了什么是爱情，他知道了自己能爱，他同时也知道了自己在被对方深深地爱着，不顾一切的占有着。  
.  
.  
“你个傻瓜。”  
Arthit的眼眸低低的垂下来，唇角带着一抹微笑，不知想到了什么，眼神中闪过一抹羞窘，随即有些慌乱的转过身。  
.  
“不是从很久以前开始，就是你的了吗。”  
“我。”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
——  
「要一个黄昏，满是风，和正在落下的夕阳。如果麦子刚好熟了，炊烟恰恰升起。那只白鸽贴着水面飞过，栖息于一棵芦苇。而芦苇正好准备了一首曲子。如此，足够我爱这破碎泥泞的人间。」  
.  
因为有你，我才爱这人间。  
.  
——  
(完)


End file.
